Upside Down
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: A conversation between Kurt and Rogue. Kurt/Rogue sibling fic.


Disclaimer: Yeah, no.

A/N: Holy Charles Xavier on a motorcycle! Tortured Shadows reached one-HUNDRED reviews! Ladies and gentlemen, we are in the triple digit reviews! Amazing! Many thanks to everyone who reviewed, special thanks to niwa-k and Kurtty who were my one hundredth and one hundred and first reviewers! So thanks to you guys and as a reward, I am posting this little short one shot.

Tomorrow's updates will include: the next chapter of TS so be sure to get to a computer! Oh and I have another one shot for you to look for later this week, it's titled 'Sightless Vision' so see what you can get from that!

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why do you do that?"

Kurt opened his eyes to see Rogue's face inches from his.

"Do vhat?"

"Hang upside down lahke that." Rogue supplied.

Kurt seemed to shrug, "I like it, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Vell, I don't know. It's just nice. You see the vorld differently."

"Well duh, it's upside down."

"Zat's not vhat I mean."

Rogue sighed, "Alraght, then explain." She crossed her arms. She'd been bored and wandering around the mansion, finally making it outside to find her adoptive little brother hanging upside down from a tree, his eyes closed.

Kurt scratched his head, "Um okay." He thought for a minute.

"Vell, to me, it's relaxing. I do this effortlessly."

"Yeah, but doesn't blood start rushing to yer head?" it was logical, and she had no idea how he managed to hang upside down for so long.

"Ja, but I grew used to it a long time ago. Besides, the more blood going to my brain makes it easier to think." A logical question needs a logical answer.

"Fahne, you've got meh thayre, but still, I don't get why you do it."

"Vhy do you listen to music and relax on your bed?" Kurt replied with a slight smirk.

She cocked on eyebrow, "Touché."

"Danke."

She sighed and leaned against the tree, it was gorgeous out, but she and Kurt were in the shade.

"Kurt?"

"Mm?" his eyes were closed again, but he was listening, like she knew he always would.

"What sort of things do you think about?"

His eyes were still closed as he replied, "Questions and situations I find difficult."

"Lahke?"

"School, how I look, my life before the Institute. Ze X Men, Mystique...you."

"Meh?" she'd bristled at the mention of their mother, but her attention was grabbed when he said her.

"You. I find you quite interesting to think about. I don't get a lot about you, like you do not understand vhy I hang upside down."

She looked over to him, but he wasn't looking at her.

"What don't you get about meh?"

"I don't know if you think of me as your brozzer, or an annoying younger friend who insists he's your brozzer." The answer shocked her and she sucked on her bottom lip.

"Ah don't know. Ah can never focus on things like that."

"Try." He insisted encouragingly.

She nodded and turned, quickly scaling the tree and reaching the strong branch Kurt was hanging from by his tail and toes. She slung her legs over it and hung beside him.

She closed her eyes, even as blood rushed to her head.

Kurt was quiet beside her and she had no idea how long they hang upside down, but slowly she became accustom to the feeling of hanging upside down and was able to think.

"Kurt?" she turned her head to meet his golden eyes with her grey-green ones.

"Yes Rogue?"

"I really don't lahke Mystique." He nodded.

"But, if having her for a mom means you're mah little brother...I think I can cope."

Rogue had seen Kurt happy before, his smiles were blinding and they made you glad for whatever it was that made him happy. It was true for everyone, even Logan, despite the fact that he would deny it, but the smile she got wasn't one of his classic megawatt ones. It was soft and warm, making her smile back and giving her a strange feeling that was close to how you felt being hugged.

He let go of the branch and flipped in the one meter drop to land on his feet. Rogue reached up and grasped the branch, slipping her legs off and dropped.

Only to be caught by Kurt.

He set her down and she wondered why he hadn't said anything. It was then he wrapped his arms around her, drawing in for a warm hug that she returned happily.

"Ich liebe dich Shwester." She nuzzled her face into his chest, he was slightly taller than her, she'd never really noticed that.

"Love you too little brothah."

She heard him chuckle and something brushing over her cheek. She got a quick flash of an incredible loving feeling.

That one touch solidified her decision. Yeah, Mystique was a bitch, but Kurt was the nicest person she'd ever met.

And he made a good little brother.

It turned out that hanging upside down did help you think; at least it did when it came to them.

But I guess that siblings have to have something in common.


End file.
